


神话研究

by NymeriaMoon



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 未来, 校园, 粉丝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaMoon/pseuds/NymeriaMoon
Summary: 粉圈争斗4000年后……一切都变成了学术研究。





	神话研究

很久很久以后……

“神啊，举起你的锤子锤死我吧！”维罗娜推开手边密集的资料，大声呼告。

“我依然坚持雷电之神是北欧神，他根本不会理你。”蕾拉转身划给她一张照片，“喏，又一份证据，他没有你幻想的魔鬼身材。”

维罗娜尖叫着捂住眼睛：“拿走它！谁知道这是什么东西，神怎么会一件衣服有3567件？那可是3567件，好了，现在有第3568件了！”

“也许他喜欢一天一换，不用清洗。”

“你这是渎神！”

“够了。”阿娜伊斯走了进来，抬手一挥，展示出一篇密密麻麻的符号，“看看我发现了什么，钢铁之神死于2023年？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“这个说法最早的出处是2019年。所以，这个版本的故事是个谎言。”

“也许是预言。”蕾拉换上一屏新的图片，一个破碎的圆形扁片，“文物部上周复原了碟里面的部分影像，他们认为这个人就是钢铁之神。这是他的妻子，名字是一种已经灭绝的植物，这是他女儿，应该就是后来的铁心仙子。”

“不不不，铁心仙子起源于2016年。”

“到2023年正好7岁。”

“不不不，铁心仙子是另一个女孩，她们肤色都不一样。”

“她们不能变换肤色吗？很容易。”蕾拉把自己变成了绿色。

“古生物学家早就说了神是固定肤色的你这个笨蛋。”维罗娜向她丢去一个紫色浆果，非常多汁。

阿娜伊斯无奈摇摇头，叹了口气：“换个话题，美国之神的论文你们写的怎么样了？还是你们仍然在纠结于……版本，所以一个字没动？”

“最简单的版本，他从普通人类变成了司掌梦想的神，之后参加了人类的第二次全球战争，之后他结婚生子了此一生。”蕾拉打开了自己的资料夹，“那么，问题来了，我想知道他究竟为什么会被附会成……神？”

“那不是附会！”维罗娜继续扔了一个果子，“古人总是把自己的幻想加诸于神灵身上，那个版本虽然流传甚广，但却只有一种陈述，不符合神话流传的正常模式。而美国之神在二战后被冰冻了几十年，虽然说法不一，但留下了无数故事，他和钢铁之神和雷电之神，结成了深厚的情谊。”

“你说的才更像是幻想，他不仅在二战后结婚生子，还作为叔叔培养了钢铁之神。”蕾拉露出狡猾的笑容，“也许正是钢铁之神为了纪念他，才把他立为美国之神！”

“呵呵，我觉得你得了失心疯，我虽然也敬爱钢铁之神，但要比起来，美国之神的臀部、胸部等外形设计才符合当时对神的形容，三位大神的关系才该是论文的重心！”

蕾拉与维罗娜再次争执了起来，这让阿娜伊斯很是头疼，但她不得不制止这一切：“嘿，你们这样可没有希望拿到A。”

“为什么？”

“教授怎么说的呢？要站在历史的角度去看待历史，在美国之神的时代，当时的人怎么想呢？根据当时的著名的AO3网站记录，当时的人们普遍认为巴基是美国之神最重要的爱人……”

“嘿。”蕾拉打断了阿娜伊斯，“那个冬日精灵？得了吧，他只是个掌管冰雪的小神而已。”

“对啊，而且可能美国之神就是被他冻了几十年。”

“哈，这时你俩倒是站一面了。”阿娜伊斯嘲讽的扫过蕾拉与维罗娜，“不过，我对此并不在意，因为我已经拿到了A。”

“什么？！”

“怎么可能？！”

“没有什么不可能，惊奇教授一直在研究美国之神和冬日精灵的历史，在美国之神最早的故事里，美国之神认为巴基是他的‘boy pal’，这个词在古美语里是男朋友的意思，而当时美国之神正在倾听巴基睡着时呼吸的声音。”

阿娜伊斯停顿了一下，“你们见过更浪漫的事吗？美国之神被冰冻的时候，冬日精灵也同样被冰冻了，他正是因此才有了掌管冰雪的能力，醒来之后，他们又一起并肩作战300年，直到第六次诸神之战后神界坍塌。他俩简直是美国4千年的历史中的爱情绝响。惊奇教授那里还有很多资料，看都看不完……噢，祝你们好运！”

说完，阿娜伊斯就留下两位焦虑的同学离开了。


End file.
